


New Dawn

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: The general has a surprise for his king when they are reunited.
Relationships: King/Male General Who Can Get Mpregnant, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



The hall was filled with the loud hum of voices, occasionally punctuated by raucous laughter. Bjorn could barely hear himself think over the music, and the smoke was making his eyes sting as he pushed his way between the benches. He didn't begrudge anyone feasting tonight; they would be embarking on a long-awaited campaign on the morrow, an invasion to retake the Lost Lands. They were Bjorn's birthright, and his father and his grandmother had failed to get them back. If only they could see him now. His warriors would take to their longships at dawn; back in the village, the children, the old, and the non-warriors would be making preparations to move back to their regained territory. 

Bjorn paused, watching Torsten. He was chatting with his men, gesticulating wildly with his tankard. He didn't want to interrupt him, but he also didn't want to miss this opportunity. He had been dancing around this for years, really, and this would be his last chance for a long time. It had pained him to separate himself from Torsten for this campaign, but Torsten wouldn't be his supreme general if he wasn't the best man to command half his army. 

His men burst out laughing at something he said, and one of the others launched into a story. Torsten turned as though he sensed Bjorn there. 

"Can I talk to you?" he asked in a low voice. 

Torsten nodded, excused himself, and a moment later, they were in the cold night air. After the warmth of the hall, Bjorn felt the chill as a prickle on his skin. He stepped closer to Torsten, hoping it would not be noticed. 

"Ah!" Torsten breathed deeply, letting out a war cry that echoed in the stillness of the night, no doubt disturbing the few men who had decided to get an early night's sleep in their tents. That would not be many, Bjorn knew. He had missed few in the hall. 

"I am ready for tomorrow, sire," Torsten said. "We will take back what is yours." 

Neither of them remembered it, of course, the lost homeland. They had both been born here, in exile, as had their parents, but their grandparents had often spoke of having to flee the invaders. 

"I know." Bjorn had no reservations about doing this; he was a cautious king, but they had the numbers. "I will be glad to see my people settled."

"And…" Torsten trailed off.

"And what?" 

"You will take your rightful place on the throne that should have always been yours." 

Bjorn smiled. "I have always been the king, Torsten." 

"Yes, but I should like to see you. I should like to see the great stone chair and you on it."

"It sounds beastly uncomfortable from what Grandmother said." His grandmother had only been a little girl when they'd lost their lands, but he trusted her memories. 

"But, still, I would like to see you on it." Torsten's eyes were shining with fervor. Bjorn felt a roaring in his ears. If he didn't do something about this now, he never would. 

Torsten was a step ahead of him, it seemed. He dropped to his knees in front of Bjorn. 

"Sire," he said, taking both of Bjorn's hands in his. "I will fight for you and win it back if it is the last thing I do."

"I hope it won't be," Bjorn said faintly. And he pulled Torsten to his feet and kissed him. 

Any doubt he might have had that Bjorn might not want this was soon obliterated by the vigor of Torsten's kiss. 

"If I may say, sire," Torsten murmured into his hair, tugging on his braid. "If we only have tonight, we may…"

Bjorn pulled him down into another kiss and pressed his crotch against Torsten's thigh.

It was a good thing they were on the same page. 

**

Bjorn stepped onto the dock, scanning the men milling about. Many had noticed his presence and drawn up, but he preferred when they didn't. Being raised in exile had given him a different perspective on kingship; without the trappings of the court and the throne, he felt like any of the men. 

"The king!" someone said. 

"Welcome back, sire!" 

He was soon engulfed in backslaps and cuffs on the shoulder. 

"A pity General Torsten isn't here," laughed Edda.

Fear seized him. He had not seen Torsten since the night they'd spent together nearly eight months before. "What of General Torsten?" 

She smiled. "Oh, it's nothing like you're thinking. Come and see." 

She led him a way up a hill and into a tent, where Torsten was sitting. He beamed when he saw Bjorn. 

"They told me I must rest!" he cried, as though that was preposterous. Bjorn could now see why, though: Torsten was heavy with child. 

Bjorn stopped still. 

"Sire." He inclined his head. "Shall we walk?" 

Bjorn blinked. The words would not come. "I think we had better. There seems much to discuss." 

He could not help himself offering Torsten his arm when they stepped out of the tent.

"There wasn't time to tell you, of course," he said. "I didn't know myself, naturally, until we were well on campaign."

"And you thought you might carry my heir into battle?" 

Torsten grinned. "I couldn't very well turn my longships back." 

Bjorn could no longer feign displeasure. His arms went around Torsten's neck and he kissed him, wishing for nothing more than the ability to press their bodies closer together. 

"I will see you sit on that throne, you know," Torsten said, nipping at his bottom lip. "I did win it for you. And for this little one." He placed Bjorn's hand between them on the curve of his belly; he was rewarded with a small kick. 

"That is making a few assumptions," Bjorn murmured against his lips. 

"When do you want to get married?" 

Bjorn could do nothing more than kiss him. He could envision no better way to legitimize the retaking of his throne than by doing so with a consort and an heir on the way. 

"One more night in a tent, I regret to say. You arrived too early or we would have had the castle prepared." 

"One more night in a tent is exactly what I need," Bjorn said. It would not be easy establishing himself in what was really a new role, but he was glad to have Torsten at his side to do it.


End file.
